


Don't Tell Dean

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Play, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: What starts off as a Birthday treat for his brother quickly turns into a snack for Gabriel.Or the one where Sam and Gabriel make a mess in the kitchen.Written for the SPN Kink Bingo. Square filled: Food play





	Don't Tell Dean

“What in tarnation are you _doing_ in here?”

Sam startles so hard he smashes the egg in his hand onto the side of the bowl. Luckily, the goopy mess slides into the bowl and not onto the counter. One would think after ten years of being together, Sam would've learned to be prepared for his husband’s varying entrances into a room and yet, he isn’t. If pressed for the truth, Sam would be forced to admit how he loves it that way.

“Tarnation? Have you been watching Looney Tunes again?” Sam glances over his shoulder with a grin that naturally appears anytime Gabriel is near.

Gabriel leaves the doorway of their kitchen and steps up behind Sam with a shrug of his shoulder. “Maybe. But seriously,” he pauses to meet Sam’s lips in a chaste kiss before waving his hand over the counter, “what are you doing? Besides making a mess?”

Sam leans to his left to wash his hands as Gabriel snakes an arm around his waist and moves the bowl with egg and shell to the side. “A dessert, obviously.”

Gabriel hands Sam a towel before making a show of looking into the mixing bowls spread out across the counter. “Chocolate pudding, mini chocolate chips, cool whip, and what are these?” He takes a closer look into the bowl closest to him. “Crushed cookies? Again, what are you making and for whom?”

“It’s a layered thing I saw online. And for Dean, obviously.”

“Sam, I thought you liked your brother.”

Sam lets out a chuckle that ends on a soft sigh as he leans back into the heat of Gabriel’s body. He’s shirtless and his skin smells of citrus having just come from the shower. “I do, that’s why I’m making this for his birthday dinner tonight.”

“Sam, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dean eat anything chocolate that wasn’t on a donut. You know what he wants. Besides, I’m way ahead of you, I made a pie crust before bed last night. It’s in the fridge.”

“Boring,” Sam states as he spins around, leans against the counter and rests his forearms over Gabriel’s shoulders.

“Hey, I’m not saying don’t make it, I’m happy to eat anything you...have,” Gabriel informs Sam as he slides his hand past the waistband of his shorts and grabs his bare asscheek.

“Hmm, you made that clear last night,” Sam replies as he grabs a piece of crushed Oreo out of the bowl and tucks it between his lips before leaning down towards Gabriel.

Gabriel’s right hand joins his left on Sam’s ass as his tongue swipes and scoops the cookie into his mouth. Sam isn’t at all surprised by his ability to simultaneously chew and return his kiss. Sam gets a taste of the grainy chocolate which only makes him dive deeper into Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabriel’s jaw falls open on a pant as Sam slides a thigh between his legs and presses up against Gabriel’s rapidly filling cock. He kisses down Gabriel’s neck, nibbles at his collarbone then makes his way back up towards his ear. Strands of Gabriel’s damp hair tickles the side of Sam’s face as he nuzzles behind Gabriel’s ear.

“You know I was hoping you’d join me in the shower.” He pulls away from their embrace and claws at the back of Sam’s shirt until Sam gets the hint and raises his arms above his head. Once his arms are free of the garment he surges forward, grabs the back of Gabriel’s neck and pulls him right back into another liplock.

Gabriel pushes Sam’s shorts off his hips then smacks his cheek, no doubt leaving a red mark. “Hop on up, my Moose. I’m feeling inspired.”

Sam glances at the counter. “Up there?” he asks with a scrunch of his nose.

“Don’t get uptight on me now, big guy. You’re gonna ruin my fun.”

“I’m not so tight after last night,” Sam tells him as he braces his hands onto the counter then boosts himself up. He swings his feet up when Gabriel taps at his calf then lays down after Gabriel clears the counter space.

A flutter of anticipation ripples through Sam as he watches Gabriel climb the counter and straddle his waist. His bent knees riding close to the edge of the counter. Sam marvels over the fact his life hasn’t had a single dull moment since meeting Gabriel.

“Why do you still have clothes on?” Sam pouts as he tugs at the material covering Gabriel’s thighs.

Gabriel makes a clicking noise with his tongue as he bends at the waist. “Don’t you know it’s unsanitary for a baker to be nude in the kitchen? Now, close your eyes, Sam.”

As is often the case, Sam’s body follows Gabriel’s command before his brain’s even aware of it’s submission. The weight over his stomach shifts forward and Sam fights the urge to open his lids. Gabriel knows him so very well because next he feels Gabriel’s hot breath against his lips. “Do I need to blindfold you, Stretch?”

Sam tightens the muscles around his eyes, shakes his head and lets his mouth fall open on a sigh of “no”. He whimpers when Gabriel nibbles at his bottom lip and chases him for more as he feels him pull away. “Be patient, my love muffin, it’ll be worth the wait.”

Sam wills his body to relax because he knows his Gabriel will treat him right. He trusts him explicitly. Just as he sags against the counter he lets out a gasp and his hips buck when the hard edge of a spoon drags first across his right and then his left nipple. The scent of chocolate fills Sam's sinuses. Soft, cool drops of pudding drop down Sam’s chest, creating a trail leading downward. His breathing increases and his hands reach out blindly until they find Gabriel’s knees then slide up his thighs.

He feels a final dollap fill his belly button before Gabriel speaks. “Look at the mess you made.” His eyes remain closed until Gabriel runs a finger down his jaw. He takes this as a sign to open his eyes. Just as he had imagined, there’s a line of chocolate down his torso, ending at his belly button. Sitting atop the mound of pudding is a drop of cool whip, the white stark against the brown chocolate and Sam’s tan skin. Dotting the top are several mini chocolate chips.

“Such a messy cook, Sam,” Gabriel tells him with a mock shake of his head. He scoots back until his ass is riding the tops of Sam’s thighs. “Let me help you out,” he growls before bending and diving his tongue into Sam’s navel.

With a few languid swipes he’s swallowed it down and proceeds to nibble and tug at the thin skin. Gabriel's hands skim over his flat stomach before pressing down to still Sam’s gyrating hips.

Sam’s hands fist in Gabriel's hair as his flat tongue begins to lap at the dotted trail. “Jesus, Gabriel,” Sam moans as his head tilts back and his hips raise up off the counter.

“Not Jesus, Angel,” he mutters in between licks. He pulls Sam’s nipple into his mouth and sucks and swirls over the nub until it’s clear of the sugar cream mixture. As he kisses his way across Sam’s chest to it’s partner, Gabriel lets his chin graze over his smooth skin. His beard is still in its early stages so it’s sharp and it scratches and it makes Sam want to flip Gabriel over and pound him into the counter.

Sam would roll his eyes if they weren't already resting at the back of his head. “You may have the name of an angel but-” he sentence falters when Gabriel straightens his legs, bringing their hips flush before clamping his teeth over the soft flesh where neck meets shoulder.

Sam spreads his knees then wraps his legs around the backs of Gabriel’s thighs. “Your mouth is the, huh huh, devil,” he’s finally manages to force out.

“Gabe! Gabe! I’m gonna come right here, rutting against you like some teenager if you don’t get your fucking clothes off.” His pushes his hand into Gabriel’s shorts and slides his finger between his cheeks. His chin snaps down and he looks into Gabriel’s face on a gasp when the pad of his middle finger does not, in fact, brush over a puckered hole but instead, a circle of hard silicone.

Gabriel’s pupils grow wide and his smile is devious as he leans up until their noses are almost touching. “Imagine my disappointment over having to open myself up in that hot, steamy shower all by my lonesome.” Maintaining eye contact and starting up a steady grind of his hips, he lays a light kiss over the tip of Sam’s nose. “Foot up on the edge of the tub as I slowly worked one and then two fingers in.” He kisses the arch of Sam’s left cheek bone then tugs at both his arms. He slides his palms over the underside of Sam’s arm, forcing them down onto the counter and up over his head until he’s holding each wrist. Hips continue to grind. “Imagine me wanting, hoping, for someone to come along and press my face up against the wet tile and fill me up, make me stretch.” He kisses the arch of Sam’s right cheek bone and continues as if Sam isn’t wantonly whimpering. “Imagine how disappointed I was when that big cock never arrived and I had to put that tiny piece of latex in its place.”

Gabriel tightens his grip on Sam’s writs, covers his lips with his own and plunges his tongue deep into Sam’s mouth. Sam knows he’s dangerously close to that edge of release and the taste of Gabriel pushes him ever closer. His hands clench and unclench as his thighs squeeze tighter around Gabriel. “F-fuck,” he gasps as Gabriel breaks away and returns to his neck.

Gabriel’s lips move against Sam’s skin, his breath hot. “That was my plan but now it’ll have to wait, we still have baking to do.”

Sam yanks his hand free and pushes back into Gabriel’s shorts. He pinches the base of the plug and gives it a twist. Now it’s Gabriel who cries out the word fuck as his forehead drops against Sam’s collarbone. “I don’t want to play anymore games.” He pulls the silicone out slowly and plunges it back into place. “Take your clothes off or I rip them off.”

On a sharp intake of air, Gabriel releases Sam’s wrist and Sam releases his grip around Gabriel’s limbs. As he climbs off the counter to push his shorts down and remove the plug, Sam leans to the side to rummage through the “catch all” drawer. He finds the bottle of lubricant and quickly coats his length. “Fuck, what are you waiting for?” Sam growls as he catches Gabriel watching him stroke himself.

He blinks once, shakes his head then climbs back up onto the counter. “This wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had,” he mutters as he almost topples over the edge.

Sam steadies him with a hand to his ribs. “The only complaining your gonna get out of me is how slow you’re moving.” Sam lets out a grunt as Gabriel pushes his hand away and grabs his cock. Sam wraps his fingers around the edges of the counter and grits his teeth as Gabriel lines his body up and sinks down slowly.

He lets out a loud hiss through his teeth as his head hangs backward between his shoulder blades. “Holy fuck, why do I always forget how big you really are. F-fuck.”

Sam’s needing his own moment to adjust, he also wonders to himself how he’s able to forget the feeling of possessiveness that flashes through him every time Gabriel sheaths his cock. They don't switch all that often but when they do it's always an unforgettable experience for Sam.

Another groan bubbles up from Gabriel as he shifts from his knees to planting his feet flat on either side of Sam’s hips. He starts out slow but the two have done this dance before. In mere moments Gabriel is bouncing on Sam’s cock, his hands splayed over Sam’s chest, further support being given by the hands under his ass, giving him a gentle push upward with each stroke.

“God damn, you’re gorgeous. You take my cock so good, Baby.” Gabriel drops to his knees and slows to a grind in order to kiss Sam while Sam’s hands slide out from under his body and stroke over his back and ass. Gabriel returns to his show of athleticism, this time with one hand reaching behind him to hold onto Sam’s hip, the other stroking his cock. His eyes slip closed and his mouth drops open. “SamSam, feel so good.”

Watching the way Gabriel takes pleasure in being with him, watching his hand work his cock, and hearing his name tumble off his lips makes it suddenly very difficult for Sam to hold back.

Since the very first time they were intimate, Gabriel has had an uncanny ability to become attuned with Sam and right now is no different. “Sam don’t hold back on me now, you big fucker. I wanna feel that horse cock fill me up.”

Just as before, Sam’s body is responding before his brain. His balls pull tight against his body, his knees tremble as he thrusts up harder into Gabriel and he can feel the sweat beading at his hairline. Gabriel drops to his knees latches his mouth onto Sam’s neck and sucks, giving him that final push.

His back arches, his arms encircle Gabriel in a death like grip and his hips slow to short rapid jerks as his cock pulses deep inside Gabriel. “GabeGabefuck feel so good, so tight. So warm. Gabe ah!”

Gabriel kisses Sam until his hips still and his arms relax but remain wrapped around him. He lifts up and fails to not wince as Sam’s cock slides out. “Horse cock,” he mutters as he settles back over Sam’s thighs and begins to stroke himself.

“Nuh huh,” Sam tells Gabriel as he sits up. “You don’t get to blow my mind like that then jack yourself. Fuck no.” He pats Gabriel’s thigh. “Let me up.”

Gabriel shifts to one knee to allow Sam the room to slide off the counter. He moves to the bottom of their L-shaped counter and slaps the surface with his flat palm. “Now lie down.”

“You need to get bossy more often, my sexy Pudding Pop,” Gabriel teases as he lies flat on the counter, knees bent and toes riding the edge.

Sam walks to the opposite counter, grabs the spoon out of the container of cool whip and returns to the end near Gabriel’s feet. He flicks the spoon over Gabriel’s red cock head and watches in satisfaction as it jumps when the white fluff hits his skin. “Huuuh,” Gabriel says on a long exhale. Sam give the spoon one more flick, this time over Gabriel’s sack. He runs his index finger through the divit of the spoon then tosses the utensil to the side.

With his clean hand, Sam pulls at Gabriel’s ankle until he slides his butt to the edge. When he’s close enough, Sam drapes Gabriel’s calf onto his shoulder. Before doing the same to the right, he smears the remainder of the cool whip over Gabriel’s red and puffy hole.

Before it’s able to slide free of his body, Sam bends down and laps up the whipped topping with a wide flat tongue. The second passover has Gabriel crying out Sam’s name and his hands reaching out blindly. Sam looks up through his lashes and promptly catches one of the flailing hands. He threads their fingers together and rests them upon Gabriel’s stomach.

He moves past his hole and sucks each testicle, in turn, into his mouth. The weight on his tongue, the feel of the pebbly skin and the musky scent makes Sam moan. He pulls back from the second, nipping at the delicate skin with teeth covered by lips.

“And you said I have the mouth of the devil, hell S-Saaaa-ahhh-m,” Gabriel’s word is broken when Sam licks up his shaft and swallows down his head. The sweetness of the cool whip and the salty precome mix over Sam’s tastebuds, making his spent cock twitch. He pulls him down his throat until his nose brushes against Gabriel’s hair, swallows twice then pulls back up for air.

His free hand reaches up until he finds Gabriel’s nipple while he licks up and down the underside of Gabriel’s cock. He gives each nipple a pinch as he takes his length again. Sam hums in encouragement when Gabriel's hips lift off the counter. He loosens his jaw and curls his tongue while Gabriel fucks into his mouth.

Gabriel pulls his hand free of Sam’s and places it at the back of his head. He doesn’t press, only maintains contact. Sam rolls his balls in the palm of his hand before adding suction with his mouth and moving down his shaft. He swallows one final time and Gabriel’s body locks up.

“Sam!” he says with a shout as the muscles of Sam’s throat constrict and capture Gabriels cum as it pulses hot down his throat. “God damn, I’m pretty sure you just sucked my brains out.” Gabriel tells him weakly as his arm falls free of Sam’s head and Sam pushes his body back up the counter before setting his legs down.

He remains standing between Gabriel’s knees and drapes himself over Gabriel’s body. “You say that everytime,” he says on a soft chuckle as he kisses over Gabriel’s soft belly and his hands run up his still heaving chest.

Gabriel latches onto Sam’s shoulders and pulls himself to a seated position. “That’s cause it’s true every time.” He gives Sam that soft, crooked smile that makes him fall a little more in love with his husband every time he’s on the receiving end. “You’re gonna have to feed me mush food and change my diaper before I’m fifty because I won’t have any brains left.”

“That’s okay,” Sam tells him as he combs his fingers through Gabriel’s still damp hair, “I’ll happily do all of that plus I’ll feed you pudding and remember this day cause I love you."

"Love you too, Sampson."

They spend several mintues kissing lazily while their hands hold the other close. When they pull apart Sam looks over the disarray of the kitchen. "I think I'm going to need to make a bleach run before you make Dean's pie." He looks down at his chest and scrunches his nose at the sight of pudding drying in his chest hair. "And after a shower."

Gabriel lets out a deep belly laugh that brings a smile to Sam's face. "You're thinking about Dean eating a pie made on this counter, aren't you?"

He shrugs his shoulder and leans in for another kiss. "Maybe but what Dean-o doesn't know won't hurt him."


End file.
